


You were so close yet so far away.

by AnnieTheDarkAngel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieTheDarkAngel/pseuds/AnnieTheDarkAngel
Summary: uhhh its just a written work in my feelsim aware it's not good please don't mind it !im posting it because im really in my feels rn and idk its a memory
Relationships: Me - Relationship, him - Relationship





	You were so close yet so far away.

And with this void of complete and utter blackness a white door appeared. Slowly, it opened itself up only to reveal him. The brown eyed, black hair, fluffy haired boy I've loved since the start of time. He was laughing and it only echoed through out the void.  
My heart only sped up as it kept on echoeing. It was a horrifying and unbearable ringing to my ears but I only wanted to hear more. 

The laughter came to a halt but you could see him smiling. Smiling widely as if he saw the best thing ever. Why was he smiling so widely? what was it? 

I tried getting up from my knees only to find out I couldn't move. As if I was being restricted or super glued down to this void. They felt so heavy as if there were invisible chains keeping me from moving. I couldn't get up no matter how hard I tried pulling myself off this void. 

Eventually I gave up, only admiring his face from afar. He was so close yet so far. He was so joyous, I never saw him like this ever. He had a golden glow to him, a glow i've never seen before. His teeth were glistening, his eyes had sparkles, his lips looked so soft. 

My throat felt dry, my breathing became hitched and patchy and before I knew it, my vision was blurred. Why couldn't I just touch him? I just wanted to hold him. Why? Why was I so pitiful? I wanted to talk to him, just one more time. I wanted to feel the extreme joy but nervousness that I felt whilst talking to him. Just one more time. 

I screamed, ''Why?!'' even though I knew no one could hear me. I felt my throat getting soar. My face was as if it was splashed in water. 

Maybe if I tried one more time. 

My legs began to move on its own, my arms supported myself to slowly rise. I saw him. He was my target. I ran straight to him. Everything slowed down in my eyes, I was reaching my dream. My dream was in arms grasp, right in front of me. 

Upon reaching out the door, my mouth was so wide and planning how I was going to tell him I love him, the door closed. 

And in this void,  
You're here with me.  
You were here but  
Acting as if I wasn't.  
I tried to grasp your attention.  
I tried reaching out.  
I tried making you smile.  
I tried making you laugh.  
Name it, I tried  
but like anything and everytime you found something better than me  
And I got left behind in your shadow,  
In my own shadow.

You were a perfect dream.  
A dream I know I could've gotten.  
Nothing would've stopped me.  
and as I approached you  
and hugged you tightly  
with all of my love  
and you hugged back.  
but you were the first one to pull back.


End file.
